Lying is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off
by missdallywinston
Summary: ONE SHOT. What if Aria had gone home with Jake after the Hoe Down and never went to Ezra's apartment? Rated M for a reason. Please read and review!


**Lying is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off**

_A Jake-Aria-Ezra Love Triangle Fic_

_Is it still me that makes you sweat?  
Am I who you think about in bed?  
When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your dress?  
Then think of what you did  
And how I hope to God he was worth it._

Jake rocked on top of her. Aria winced due to Jake nearly crushing her small frame and not even noticing. As he thrusted harder, Jake announced he was about to climax. Aria thanked God and couldn't wait until this was over.

She liked Jake a lot but she didn't love him. She didn't even know why they were fucking each other right now. She closed her eyes, knowing that she actually did know why. She missed Ezra and hoped this would help her forget him. She almost laughed at how wrong she was. Aria thought of Ezra the whole time and she had to bite her tongue at least three times to refrain from moaning the name Ezra instead of Jake.

Jake had come over a couple of hours ago. Byron was still on his business trip and Mike was staying at a friend's so they had the house to themselves. One thing had led to another and clothes were shed. Now, here she was, in her bed, being crushed and loved on by someone she didn't really want.

She wanted someone else and she knew exactly who that was.

Aria barely noticed that Jake climaxed. He pulled out and flopped next to Aria. He was sweaty and out of breath. Aria laid beside him, fake panting.

"Wanna go again in a few minutes?"

Aria clenched her jaw. "I don't know… It's late and I'm tired. Besides, I've got an early morning," Aria lied.

"I've got an early morning, too. No reason we can't do it one more time."

Aria exhaled, wishing that she could think of an excuse. She got her wish when something on the floor caught her eye. There was a square piece of torn foil. She remembered how Jake said he only had the one condom.

"Jake, there's no more condoms. That was your last, remember?"

Jake sighed, "You're right. You want me to leave?"

"Well, I'm scared we'll oversleep and Mike will find us or something. And you have to train a class in the morning. It's probably for the best."

"Alright," Jake let in. He crawled over her and got off the bed. Aria turned to the side and watched as he picked up his clothes and put them on. If Ezra had slept with her and then left afterwards, she would've been heartbroken, but she wanted Jake to leave, stat.

Jake finished tightening his belt before running a hand through messy hair. He bent down to the bed and gave Aria a sloppy kiss.

"I'll let myself out."

She smiled, "Ok. Have a goodnight."

"Bye," Jake said, before leaving.

Aria fell on her back onto the bed and pulled the blanket close to her. When she heard the front door click, signaling Jake's departure, she let out a sigh of relief. She rubbed her temples and jumped off the bed. She quickly gathered her scattered clothes and put them back on.

Aria stared at her bed. The sheets were all tangled up and the pillows weren't in place. She grimaced before ripping off all the sheets. She held the cloths in her arms and darted off to the laundry room. She threw the sheets into the washer and poured detergent in haphazardly. She slammed down the lid to the washer, trying to cleanse herself through sheets. She let out a sob she'd been holding in. She slowly slid down the washer and cried.

She missed Ezra. She missed him more every single second. When she sat in his class, she had to fight back the urge to pounce on him and fuck him on the desk in front of everyone. She loved everything about Ezra. The only thing she loved about Jake were – maybe – his abs. All of his other qualities were only likeable.

Aria chewed on her fingernail and concurred a plan she knew was toxic. But right now, she was fragile. She knew for a fact that Ezra was fragile as well due to Maggie. After all, misery loves company.

_I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck  
Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me  
Girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of  
Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?  
No, no, no, you know it will always just be me_

Ezra sat sullenly on his couch, mindlessly watching a Steelers game and drinking scotch. He wasn't one for sports, but there was nothing else on.

Here he was, alone, in his apartment on a Friday night once again. He knew he could go out to some sleazy bar, pick up a random skank, and have a one-night stand, but he didn't want to. He wanted Aria. He was still upset that she wasn't answering any of his calls. He was always there for her, why couldn't she return the favor?

He felt himself dosing off, so he laid down instead of sitting up. Right when he got comfortable, someone knocked on the door. The knock was tentative. It was so weak he was surprised he even heard it. He glanced at the clock. It was well past eleven, so he was confused.

The only person whoever came over out of the blue was Aria, but he knew it wouldn't be her. She made it crystal clear that they were done and over when she never picked up his calls, when she dangled Jake in front of him at the Brew, and when she yelled at him in the stairwell.

He remembered that he had hope, though, when he saved Mike's ass and she showed up at his apartment. He really did think they could rekindle their long lasting hot flame, but he didn't have a match.

Then, paranoia set in. What if it really was Aria, but he took so damn long to answer the door that she'd already left again.

_But it wouldn't be Aria_, he reminded himself.

_So I guess we're back to us, oh cameraman, swing the focus  
In case I lost my train of thought, where was it that we last left off?_

He hopped off the couch and ran to the door. When he opened it, he flinched in surprise. Aria was on the other side, fist raised due to her being in mid-knock when he opened the door. Aria opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. She closed her mouth and pursed her lips and began shaking her head.

Ezra started getting worried she would bolt like a puppy and run from the door. He grabbed one of her shoulders and guided her into the apartment. He glanced left and right outside in the hall - force of habit.

Aria stood still. She had been in the apartment a million times, but at this moment, it was as if she had never been there before. Ezra closed the door and went around her when she didn't turn around. Aria looked up at Ezra and he finally noticed her state. Her hair was a tangly, frizzy mess, her make up looked like she had done it nicely, sweated in it, then tried to touch it up, and her eyes were red and puffy.

"Aria," Ezra cautiously coaxed, "you're scaring me. What happened? Did someone hurt you? Were you…"

"I shouldn't have come here," Aria stated. She turned around and headed to the door but Ezra leapt in between her and the exit.

"No, you're not leaving until you're okay."

Aria started breathing heavily. She was thankful Ezra still cared about her after the way she treated him. She was angry how it was Ezra. It was only Ezra. She was mad that there was no chance of her being happy with anyone else but him. She was upset that she was betraying Jake. She was sad that she didn't even like Jake, though. She was also ok with it, though. Aria ranged through what felt like thirty thousand emotions.

She closed the distance between her and Ezra. She leaned into him and kissed him rougher than ever. Aria realized Ezra wasn't leaning in or responding at all. Aria pulled back and looked him straight in the eyes.

"You don't love me anymore, do you?"

After Aria asked, she started crying. She thought of a harsh reality where Ezra didn't love her and wasn't there for her. Could that reality be real? She started getting afraid that he would say she was right.

Ezra noticed her tears and got as close as he could to her without touching. He was shocked by Aria's accusation and looked into her damp eyes.

"I could never, ever not love you."

"Then, what is it?" Aria asked, moving to the couch.

Ezra followed and sat next to her, farther than usual.

"I'm still your teacher."

"That's bullshit. That's complete bullshit and you know it, Ezra!"

Ezra was appalled by her volume and language. She was never one to cuss. But, she was right. He didn't know why, but there was something that felt different and unfixable.

"Malcolm isn't mine," Ezra spilled.

Aria's jaw dropped, "Wha- what do you mean?"

"Maggie lied. That's why I've been calling you. I guess you've just been too busy with that meat head, Jake," Ezra spat, now slightly angered. She came here late at night, crying one minute, screaming the next. She'd also been a complete bitch to him.

Aria's eyes glinted with tears when he brought up Jake. Ezra made up his own puzzle, then put the pieces together. "Wait, did that guy hurt you? Did he…"

"We slept together," Aria confessed.

Ezra was bewildered. "Why are you telling me? Did you want to… taunt me? Make me jealous?" His voice grew louder with each word. "You come all this way just to make me mad? You don't have to tell me. You clearly made him a pawn at the Brew the other day!"

"He helped me when you didn't!"

"You think I didn't want to help you!? I would have, if I could, Aria! I don't even know what thing you're talking about, but you know I would've helped, but I'm your teacher, Aria. I can't exactly hold you in my arms in public!" Aria started interrupting, but Ezra continued. "That asshole called you a whore in front of everyone, so I beat the shit out of his car,_ for you_. When Mike got the heat, I pretty much blackmailed the vice principal _for you_. You think that Jake would do that?"

Aria, for once in her life, shut up. She just took it all in instead of retorting. Aria stood up and started walking toward the door. Ezra, once again, leaped up and jumped in between, stopping her.

"What, no two cents?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"Maybe that I'm right. For once in our relationship, stop being stubborn. I love you, okay? I hate that but I do. I hate myself for it, but I love you."

Aria swallowed hard and went straight up to him. She wanted to slap him, but just made out with him instead. This time, Ezra took charge of the situation.

"Up," he mumbled against her busy lips. Aria obeyed and lifted her weight onto his body. He stumbled toward the bed and dropped her roughly. He disregarded all facts of him being her teacher and that this was completely illegal. Aria squirmed under his grasp, trying to take over, but Ezra pinned her down.

Ezra started removing her clothes. After he'd gotten her shirt off, Ezra stopped.

"Was he good?"

"What?" Aria asked, confused as to why he was stopping the heat.

"Jake. Was he good?" Ezra demanded. He was disgusted, in all honesty. Ezra knew that he was the only guy that had ever been inside her. Now, Jake had joined that list.

"No," Aria replied. "I actually almost screamed your name…"

Ezra turned envious. "He did make you scream, though, huh?"

"Ezra…"

"No. No, when I'm done, you won't even remember his name. You won't even be able to walk."

_I hope you didn't expect  
To get all of the attention  
Let's not get selfish  
Did you really think I'd let you kill this chorus?_

Aria was now fully undressed, laying on the familiar bed, and Ezra was peeling off his clothes as fast as he could. Aria watched with pleasure and Ezra noticed her stares. He smirked and raised a knowing eyebrow. He realized he didn't have any protection and was a second away from going crazy.

"Are you, uh, still on the pill?"

"Yeah," Aria replied.

"Good," he said, leaning into Aria's lips. They shared yet another slobbery kiss. In fact, it was so slobbery that Ezra had to wipe spit off his cheek once it was over. He started leaving a trail of kisses down her body. Aria tugged on Ezra's hair as he went further down. Ezra moved in between her thighs and Aria let out a soft moan, excited for what he was about to do.

Ezra decided not to let it be that simple. Once he realized how eager Aria was, he moved all the way back up to her mouth, slowly but surely. Aria was confused, but still went with it. Ezra kissed her forehead as she pecked his neck. Ezra made a motion to go back down, but teased her and went back up to her forehead.

"Seriously," Aria asked, frustrated.

Ezra laughed, "What, I can't kiss you?"

Aria tilted her head and pursed her lips.

"Fine, fine. Have it your way," he joked before moving his way back down.

Ezra spread her legs with urgency before going down on her. He alternated between sucking and licking and smiled every time Aria groaned with pleasure. No way had Jake made her this satisfied.

Aria panted – for real, this time – and arched her back into Ezra's mouth. She felt herself about to cum and reached for Ezra's shoulder to signal him. He didn't move a muscle and kept going. Then, Aria squirted.

Ezra, knowing he was finished, wiped his mouth and crept back up to Aria's face. Aria was blushing and Ezra had a cheeky smirk.

"That was a surprise. You've never done that before."

Aria just gulped and Ezra started laughing and dropped his head to Aria's chest.

"Stop laughing," Aria murmured. "It's not even that funny."

Ezra obeyed and tried to fight back a smile.

Aria pouted, "I want to be on top. You're always on top."

"Was Jake on top?"

"Why does that even matter?"

"I guess it doesn't…" Ezra whispered, massaging her breasts and biting her shoulder.

Aria, with all her might, pushed Ezra off of her body and onto his back. She straddled him and hunched over, giving him a passionate kiss. Aria hand's move to the back of his head and started rubbing his neck. Ezra started to chuckle.

"What now?"

"That tickled."

Aria rolled her eyes and started running her hands up and down his abs. His abs weren't half as good as Jake's, but in a way, she preferred Ezra's body. It was less… Hulkish.

Aria was now just staring at his stomach without realizing it. Ezra, almost reading her mind, spoke up. "What is it? What are you thinking about?"

"N- nothing."

For one of the first times that night, the awkwardness set in. They weren't even together. Aria had a boyfriend (who she was pretty sure would kick Ezra's ass and win if he found out about this little rendez vous) who she had sex with only an hour ago. Ezra was her teacher now. She was sleeping with her teacher. Aria's face fell and Ezra sensed her thoughts.

"If you want to stop," Ezra started, "we can. I mean, you…"

His voice trailed off and Aria rested her head on his stomach. "No, it's just that this feels different."

Ezra motioned to the spot on the bed next to him, "Come here."

Aria scooted up and dragged the blanket up with her. She covered both of their bodies and curled up next to Ezra's body.

Ezra waited until she was comfortable and kissed the top of her head. "It is different."

"Do you really wanna do this again?" Aria questioned.

"What do you mean?"

"The whole teacher student stuff. It's complicated and risky and…"

Ezra heard enough and kissed her to shut her up. Once he pulled away, he ran his hands through her messy hair. "I love you. I'd never take anything back. Yeah, it's dangerous, but, it's worth it. _You_ are worth it."

Aria leaned in this time to kiss him. It was the first kiss of the night that wasn't slobbery and rough. It was sensual and romantic. He rolled on top of her and moved his hand to his clit.

_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?_

"Do you want to…"

Aria nodded against his neck and he slid three fingers inside of her. Aria moaned against his mouth. Ezra went faster and faster before Aria pushed his chest.

"Can we just go ahead and, you know,"

Ezra grinned, "Look who's all sheepish now. A few minutes ago, you were close to blowing me."

"Well, I wanted to return the favor. Do you still want me to?"

"Another time. Let's just get to it."

Ezra took his fingers out of her and licked each one with total nonchalance. Aria's cheeks got warm and kissed him when he was done, fairly tasting herself on his tongue.

"Ready?" Ezra asked while pecking her collarbone.

"Yes."

Ezra positioned himself and entered her. He tried to shake the thought that Jake had done the same exact thing hours ago. He was slightly disgusted that Aria let him have sex with her. Was she desperate? Had she even wanted to? The first time they had sex, Aria was so tight, but now she was utterly loose.

Ezra swallowed down his thoughts and started moving rhythmically. Aria let out soft moans and whimpers, but Ezra wanted to stay true to his word. He would make her scream, forget all about Jake, and be unable to walk. And he'd make her scream louder than Jake had.

He hit harder and harder and Aria started breathing heavier than he had ever seen her breathe. Ezra leaned onto Aria's mouth and bit her lip. He let her lip go and crashed his mouth onto hers – teeth clanking together.

Ezra pulled away and started whispering sweet nothings in her ear. Aria got closer and closer, and Ezra did too.

"Ezra," Aria panted. Ezra knew she was about to climax, but wouldn't give in until she screamed. He thrust harder and rougher than he would have with her usually. In all honesty, most of this night was out of character for him, but he liked it. He liked being the aggressor. He bit her neck, hopefully leaving a hickey that Jake would see and remember not putting it there. He also slightly tugged at her hair – a kink only he knew she loved – while she ran her fingers up and down his spine – a kink of his own.

She finally started to jerk her body around. Aria screamed his name in such pleasure and satisfaction that he actually hoped his neighbors heard and got jealous that they weren't having epic sex. Ezra pulled out and threw her a wicked smile.

Ezra laid down next to her and rolled her to her side so she would face him. "Was that better than-"

Aria put her index finger up to his lips.

"Don't. Don't even say that guy's name," Aria ordered.

"Deal," Ezra said, before pulling her into another hot make out session.

That night was the best sex Aria – and Ezra – had ever had in their lives.


End file.
